<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lake Town Cottage by Luminescence0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329924">Lake Town Cottage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminescence0/pseuds/Luminescence0'>Luminescence0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Flashbacks, Fluff, International Food Festival, Lake-town, M/M, Morning After, One Night Ultimate Werewolf, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Summer Vacation, Teasing, cottage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminescence0/pseuds/Luminescence0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another hot summer comes. You and your boyfriend have a summer vacation at his cottage, and he also invites a couple of friends over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mauga (Overwatch)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Frineds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s been a few years since I wrote something, but I present a Mauga x Reader story. Very few out there as he is only known in Baptiste’s short story. I hope he can be an official character in Overwatch one day.</p><p>(Y/N) – Your name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rise and shine, babe.”</p><p>A deep voice rumbled, pushing you from your sleep. You could feel the warm summer air wafting through the big window, and the swish of the silky curtains as the wind stirred them. Seagulls could be heard calling off in the distance over the sound of waves gentling lapping at the shoreline.</p><p>You slowly opened your eyes. Still half asleep, you see a wide, bare chest glistening with sweat. You follow the path of the drips upwards to the grinning face of a mountain of a man towering over you. His bright, brown eyes set in a face carved by Michelangelo himself. “...There is a very handsome man in front of me. Is this a dream?”</p><p>“Not a dream. The one and only Mauga, just for you,” growled your boyfriend as he flexed his chest muscles.</p><p>You smiled faintly at him, then turned over to go back to sleep muttering, “Such a charmer...”</p><p>Just when you felt sleep take you over, Mauga ripped the blanket off the bed, leaving you bare. You groaned and curled up, trying to preserve the comfortable warmth you had a moment ago.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah. No more sleepy time for you. Everyone will be here in an hour and a half. Gotta get you and me ready.”</p><p>Friends were coming over this morning and you were still in bed. Mauga on the other hand, had been awake since 7:00am. He had already finished his morning run and his daily workout in his personal gym. The two of you were on vacation at Mauga’s cottage, if you could call such a huge place a cottage. The place had four bedrooms, a large entertainment room, a sauna, a gym and a lap pool. It was located at the top of a large hill, overlooking a small port town by a vast lake. Mauga told you yesterday that he had invited a bunch of friends to come up and stay the night.</p><p>Mauga bent down, lifting you up in his massive arms, and headed to the bathroom. “Come on, princess. Let’s save energy and share the shower.”</p><p>***</p><p>You and Mauga were in the kitchen finishing up preparing lunch. On the island table were a variety of Latin American dishes including quesadilla, a taco bar, gazpacho soup, various salads, and condiments like guacamole and salsa. You were wearing all white; a textured bamboo t-shirt and white cargo shorts. Mauga wore a wine colored short-sleeved button shirt, unbuttoned showing his abs, and black shorts.</p><p>Ding! Dong! Just as you were going to remove your apron, Mauga put his big hand on your shoulder. “I’ll get it while you finish up here.” Mauga took off his pink apron and headed to answer the front door. Out of the aprons they had, he had chosen the pink one. He liked to play the ‘big dumb brute’.</p><p>When Mauga opened the door, he saw two women getting their things from their van. He strode over calling, “Welcome, fine ladies. Need any help?”</p><p>The two women, Moira and Amélie, turned at the greeting. Moira was a geneticist and a university professor while Amélie was a model and ballerina who had performed around the world. The two had met through a mutual friend, Sombra. Sombra was not her real name but no one knew who she really was. She was supposed to come today as well, but was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Ah, Mauga, a gentlemen as always. How are you?” said Moira, sounding ever calm and professional. She handed him her bags with a slight nod of her head.</p><p>“I’ve been living the dream, Prof. You seem well yourself,” he said with a big grin as he took Moira’s belongings. Then he walked around the van to assist Amélie with her things.</p><p>“Merci. It’s good to see you again, mon’ami.” said Amélie, giving him a quick hug.</p><p>“And you look sexy as ever,” replied Mauga.</p><p>***</p><p>You had a hand in decorating the cottage, making it bright and welcoming. Every room had a large picture window that made a person feel like they were outside. The cottage was decorated in various colours of blue and white, giving it a coastal feel. The living room had two turquoise blue and white sofas placed in an L shape before a gas fireplace and a rattan glass topped coffee table in the middle. In front of the fireplace was a white furry rug and a cinema-size TV mounted on the wall above. Potted plants were in every room of the cottage.</p><p>You were in the kitchen doing the final clean up and the food was ready. The thought of seeing everyone enjoying the food put a smile on your face. The way Mauga praised your cooking by eating everything you made gave you a love of cooking for others. With the kitchen all clean, you hung up your lime green apron and stretched. “All done...! That took forever.”</p><p>“I’m sure it did,” said a voice behind you. You jumped in surprise and turned around. Sombra was sitting on the island table, swinging her legs back and forth. She was picking at the food and popping it in her mouth. “Hola, (Y/N).”</p><p>“...Do you always have to sneak up on people like that? It’s nice to see you too.”</p><p>“What can I say? Secrets and spying are my thing.” Sombra jumped off the table and took a good look around the place. This was her first time to Mauga’s cottage.</p><p>Sombra was often away and no one really knew what she did. Some rumours were that she works for the government as a spy, but no one has really questioned her. Baptiste and Mauga met Sombra somewhere in South America when they were on a vacation from university. She was sitting alone in a bar and Mauga thought she looked sad or was drinking her troubles away, so he invited her to drink with him and Baptiste. Mauga is a living connection to people. He knows almost everyone and easily starts a conversation with strangers which turns into a new friendship. To this day, you still couldn’t believe you and he were together. Someone as amazing as Mauga being with an average person like you puzzled you at times. You never asked him why.</p><p>“It’s your first time here, isn’t it?” you asked.</p><p>“It’s sweet. Being on the highest point above the small lake town, a perfect place to hide... Say, you wouldn’t mind me using this place as my hideout?” said Sombra, a faint smirk on her face.</p><p>“You would have to ask Mauga about that-”</p><p>“Someone called my name?” Mauga’s voice boomed as he walked in carrying a few bags. He placed them in the living room and strode over to the kitchen. “Did you call, babe- Oh, hey Sombra, I was wondering where you had snuck off to.”</p><p>“<em>Qué onda, amigo</em>? Just checking out this <em>love shack</em> of yours,” snickered Sombra. You felt blood rush to your face as Mauga put his thick arm around your shoulder, bringing you close to his body.</p><p>“You know it! Too bad you won’t ever get to see me and (Y/N) in <em>bed action</em>.” Mauga looked down at you with an evil grin, licking his lips for effect.</p><p>With a quirk of an eyebrow, Sombra said, “Oh? At least share some <em>juicy</em> details...”</p><p>You cleared your throat and changed the subject before it escalated any further, “S-So, isn’t Baptiste supposed to come? I don’t see him.”</p><p>Mauga lifted his arm from your shoulder. “Yeah, he said he would be a little late getting here. No big deal, I’m sure he won’t mind us starting the party without him,” Mauga ruffled your hair. He brought his hand to your waist...but then you felt a light grope of his hand on your butt. You lightly elbowed him as he led you and Sombra to the living room.</p><p>***</p><p>“...One student’s methodology was still off, even after telling them over and over on how to fix it. Maybe this generation needs more of a breakdown on the subject in order to get it,” said Moira, as she took a sip of the wine she had brought.</p><p>Mauga nudged your side, bending down a little and whispered, “Do you understand what she’s talking about?”</p><p>“Not really...” you chuckled. “Sounds like she needs to speak more simply for students nowadays to understand.”</p><p>“Ah, gotcha.” Mauga took a big gulp of his beer, then relaxed back on the sofa with a sigh. Moira’s stories about her research and lectures were a little difficult to wrap one’s head around. Most people just zone out. As Moira continued talking, the doorbell rang. “I got it,” said Mauga. You could feel the sofa dip when he stood up and walked to the door. When Mauga opened the door, he saw his best friend, Baptiste. “Baptiste! Buddy! How you doing?”</p><p>Baptiste was wearing a pale turquoise blue shirt buttoned all the way up, unlike Mauga, and khaki pants. Over his shoulder was a heavy duffel bag, full of clothes and other things he had brought. “Hey, Mauga,” Baptiste said with a smile. Mauga dropped his arm around Baptise’s shoulder, making him stumble at the weight “I almost forgot how that heavy arm of yours feels like. Its good exercise to keep myself from dropping to the floor,” chuckled Baptiste.</p><p>Mauga threw Baptiste’s bag over his shoulder with ease while keeping his other arm across his shoulder as he led him inside. You jumped up from your seat in joy and walked over to Baptiste. “Hey Baptiste! It’s good to see you. How are you doing?” you gave him a quick hug as Baptiste patted you on the shoulder.</p><p>“I’ve been great. The clinic has been busy as usual,” said Baptiste. Mauga got him a beer and Baptiste sat at one end of the sofa while Mauga sat in the middle between you and Baptiste making the sofa dip down once more with his weight. The three other women greeted and welcomed Baptiste to the party.</p><p>It was good to see everyone again. Last time was at New Year’s, but work got in the way most of the time. It sucked not being able to get together more often. Most of your friends you met was through Mauga. Without him, your life would certainly be lonelier. Thanks to him, your life was now exciting and fun.</p><p>As you put a hand on Mauga’s thigh, he turned to look at you. He placed his hand on top of yours. “What’s up?” Mauga questioned.</p><p>“Hey, let’s get everyone to do something fun.” You turned your head towards him and smiled. “UNO!”</p><p>Mauga grinned at the idea. “UNO, huh? I’m down.”</p><p>“Every time we hang out, we always end up playing that at some point,” Sombra called out from the kitchen. Once again, no one noticed when she had left her spot on the sofa and moved to the kitchen. It’s true that they always played UNO, but that was because it was the card game you were most familiar with. You played other games, but you liked UNO because it was what you grew up playing.</p><p>“Well, it has become <em>our game</em>,” chuckled Baptiste.</p><p>Everyone sat down on the soft carpet around the coffee table. Mauga usually was the first to shuffle as he was good at it, but this time, you decided to do the honours. After passing out the cards, everyone rolled the dice to see who would go first with the highest number.</p><p>“Easy,” smirked Sombra, as she rolled two sixes.</p><p>“Do not be too sure about that. Your luck may turn its course.” Moira said behind a fan she had created with her cards. With her eyes peeking over the fan, she looked mischievously at Sombra.</p><p>“Well let’s find out...” you said, ready to have some fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunbright Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon sun was bright and hot and everyone was out on the back patio overlooking the lake below.</p><p>Mauga and you had prepared another feast for lunch. It was rare to get everyone together at the same time with busy lives and work, especially Amélie. As an international model her schedule was booked, but she made the time to see her dearest friends. While she loved her work, she needed a break and this weekend was just what the doctor ordered.</p><p>Mauga was relaxing in a navy blue Adirondack chair with his third beer. The man did love a good beer with his friends after all, but you were keeping an eye on him so he wouldn’t drink too much. You wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened last summer. He gulped down the rest of the beer and tossed it in the recycle container next to the gas grill. “Looks like its <em>high noon</em>, as one of my buddies says. Hey gang, let’s go swimming!”</p><p>You snorted lightly in amusement, knowing exactly who he was referring to. Amélie clapped her hands in joy. “Oui, that sounds like a wonderful idea. We’re here at your cottage by the lake. It would be a shame to not to.” Mauga jumped up ready to go, a childlike grin on his face.</p><p>You followed his lead and started collecting the beer cans and glasses. Baptiste stepped in and helped you clean up. Once things were put away and the kitchen cleaned, you headed to your bedroom to change into your swimsuit.</p><p>***</p><p>“Like what you see?” As soon as you opened the door to the bedroom, there was Mauga, grinning from the bed in a sexy pose wearing a leopard speedo that left nothing to the imagination. You backed out of the room and quickly closed the door with the vision of Mauga seared in your retinas. Leaning against the door, your heart was racing and you felt flushed all over. Where on earth did he get that swimsuit?! Did he plan to go out in public like that with his genital clearly outlined?</p><p>Since it didn’t seem like you were coming back in the room, it took Mauga only three giant steps to reach the door and yank it open. You were still focusing on the racy images of Mauga that you didn’t hear the door open until everything suddenly tilted. You let out a surprised squeak as you fell back into his arms. Mauga caught you, lifted you up, kicking the door closed. “That wasn’t very nice, babe. I got this sexy ass speedo just for you.”</p><p>He slowly let you slide down along his body until you were standing against the closed door. Mauga leaned on the door with one hand on the door next to your head, and the other on his hip. Your eyes were locked onto one another, making it hard for you to process his words. The grin never leaving his face as Mauga waited patiently for you to say something. “I- um...” you paused for a moment, gulping, “...This might be too much for me to handle,” you said as you averted your gaze.</p><p>“See, that’s the kind of reaction I love getting from you. It’s cute, but most importantly-” Mauga grabbed your wrist gently, and guided it to his crotch, “you make me feel like this... Care to take responsibility for it?” The last words came out in a deadly whisper, sending a jolt through your body.</p><p>At the feel of him, you slowly moved your head down to take a peek at the bulge under your palm. It was huge, but still only half erect beneath the leopard speedo. Excitement coursed through you, but it wasn’t the time or the place. Everyone would be ready to head down to the lake soon. “M-Mauga, you know we can’t do this right now? Everyone will be-“</p><p>“So? They can wait while we have some fun...” said Mauga, his voice low and husky. With his massive body blocking out the light, he looked ominous with bright orange eyes, and canines peeking out between his luscious lips. When it was just the two of you, he turned into a sexual predator, dangerously tempting. Only you got to see what was under the masks he wore in public.</p><p>You squinted your eyes shut, thinking, <em>“Am I really going to do this with others around and possibly hearing?”</em> So you waited, and waited, and... Opening your eyes, you saw that Mauga had backed off. When you looked up at hime, he burst out in laughter.</p><p>“Oh...the way you tremble in wait for me... Love it,” grinned Mauga. The sadistic side of him loved teasing you. Once he had calmed down, he ruffled your head with a smile. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I know when the time is right.” Mauga turned around and started looking through the closet for his real swim trunks.</p><p>You took a deep breath, only to sigh loudly. “Freaking tease...” you mumbled, feeling frustrated as you were now aroused from his teasing.</p><p>***</p><p>It was an incredible day for swimming. The sun shone brightly, the skies were clear without a cloud to be seen. They were on Mauga’s private beach which could be reached down flights of steps from the cottage. A few umbrellas had been set up in the sand over large blankets with coolers of food and drinks set up on a nearby picnic table. Baptiste, Sombra, and Mauga were already in the water, tossing a beach ball while Moira relaxed under an umbrella. Amélie was sun tanning while you decided to enjoy the hot sun and watch Mauga have fun.</p><p>“Babe! Get in here and play with us!” Mauga shouted. You got up, stretched and jogged towards the water. After being warmed by the sun, the water temperature was a shock at first, but that did not stop you as you loved the water. Now that you were there, the group formed a square and started to toss the beach ball back and forth keeping it in the air without stopping.</p><p>The moment was perfect with the water drops sparkling in the air when the sunlight hit them and voices calling out in joy. Amélie caught the moment by taking photos with her phone. “How’s the sun, Amélie?” Moira asked from under the umbrella as she put down the book she was reading.</p><p>“It’s wonderful. You should come get some colour,” said Amélie, putting her phone under her sunhat.</p><p>“Over time the sun can damage one’s skin if they are not careful. Plus, I am quite comfortable where I am, thank you” Moira said with a soft smile. Her colleagues and students would have been shocked to see her smiling. It was not that Moira was unfeeling, but she had a public face at work and a private face with her family and friends. When she smiled, it transformed her face.</p><p>Amélie moved to sit down beside Moira as they watched the others play in the lake. She saw Mauga splash you just when you were about to toss the ball. You looked to see who had done it. Mauga was running his fingers through his hair and whistling as he looked up to the sky. “Hey, play fair, Mauga!” shouted Amélie, outing him. Sometimes she felt like a mom with those two, a part she didn’t mind playing.</p><p>Moira chuckled in amusement. “Let’s join them,” Moira said suddenly as she stood up. This threw Amélie for a loop. Moira rarely played, never mind doing anything physical.</p><p>“...What did you say?” replied Amélie in shock.</p><p>Moira rolled her eyes. “You heard me. Even I need exercise sometimes.” Without pausing, Moira walked right into the water and Amélie followed.</p><p>***</p><p>After an hour of fun in the water, everyone decided to get out and relax in the sun. You felt a bit tired and laid down on a soft blanket under an umbrella feeling the breeze cool your skin. “I hope you’re not done for the day, babe,” said Mauga as he ran his fingers through your hair.</p><p>He loved playing with your hair; in bed, while watching TV, even when cooking. He gave the most amazing scalp massage that you melted at his touch. His strong fingers applied the perfect pressure. “No, I’m just resting my eyes... If you gave me one of your famous scalp massages, then I’ll definitely fall asleep,” you said, chuckling.</p><p>“Hey, I hear there is an international food festival today. We should go there tonight for dinner,” Amélie suggested. “And there’s a beer garden,” she added as she looked over at Baptiste, knowing his passion for beer.</p><p>“Awesome. How about it?” Baptiste asked as he pointed at Mauga and Sombra, his ever faithful drinking friends.</p><p>Mauga grinned with excitement just imagining the taste of beer on a hot day like today, even after already having some today.</p><p>“I’m in,” Sombra replied, and Mauga nodded.</p><p>“Mauga, try not to go overboard like you did last summer,” you warned. You sat up and lightly gripped his shirt.</p><p>Mauga scratched his chin, “Did I?” You let out a big sigh and dropped your head. Mauga chuckled and hooked an arm around you. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry.”</p><p>***</p><p>Last summer, the day was hot like today, and Mauga was late coming home that night. No text message, no phone call, nothing. Your calls went to voice mail and your texts unanswered. With worry in your heart, you headed out to find him.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to find him, as you knew where he would go. The bar you entered was loud, crowded, and hopping. But Mauga, being a big man, was easy to spot, even sitting down. He was sitting across from another guy, and there was a mass of empty glasses in front of them. A crowd surrounded the table was cheering them on. You pushed and shoved your way through the mass of people to get to him. “Mauga! Mauga!”</p><p>Mauga looked around when he heard your voice. His face was flushed and you could see him struggling to keep his eyes open. He gave you a lope-sided grin, “Hey, babe...! Come to cheer your man on?” he slurred. His words were sloppy as if his tongue was numb. The guy sitting across from Mauga looked way worse as if he was about to pass out. Mauga threw back his head, downing the shot in his hand. He slammed the glass on the table and slurred, “That makes it 75! Care to beat my score, buddy?”</p><p>The other guy tried to bring his shot glass up to his lips, his hand shaking. Just when he was about to drink, his eyes rolled up and he slumped to the side. The mass of bodies prevented him from crashing to the floor. Some of the spectators cheered and roared while others groaned. There must have been bets being placed on who would win. Mauga leaned back on his chair with a crooked smile.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to reach you for the past hour,” you said.</p><p>Looking confused Mauga fumbled in his pocket for his phone to look at the messages and phone calls from you. “Oh.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, indeed... Come on, let’s get you home.”</p><p>***</p><p>You decided to walk along the beach to give Mauga a chance to clear his head. The moon was full as it sat on the horizon, its light illuminating the water. The beach was empty with just the two of you. Silence filled the night. It would have been romantic if Mauga wasn’t weaving and using you as a crutch. It was not easy having a man twice your size leaning on your shoulder as you slowly walked him home.</p><p>At the edge of Mauga’s private beach was a group of trees, and you could see fireflies gently flashing their lights. Away from town, there were no sounds expect the shushing of the waves, and the occasional sounds of night insects. Living in this town suited you better than in the big city. Stopping near the steps going up to the cottage, you stared at the full moon. You seemed to fall in a trance; half conscious and half dreaming.</p><p>Not paying attention, you lost your balance in holding up Mauga and with a surprised noise you brought him down Mauga with you. Mauga, even in his drunken state, was still able to react swiftly, as he hugged you and fell on his back, with you on top of him. Mauga thought the sand felt nice on his back and you on top of him. The fresh night air and the impact of hitting the sand woke him up a bit. You laid there on his chest, listening to his heartbeat; strong and steady. His arms banded around you, hugging you close.</p><p>When you lifted your head to look at him, you couldn’t describe his expression. His long raven hair was spread out on the sand, the white highlights glowing in the moonlight. He looked serious as he stared deep into you, making your heart skip a beat. “Mauga?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, (Y/N), for making you worried. Thanks for coming into town to get me,” Mauga said as he gave you a slow smile. He lifted himself up on his elbow and brought a hand to the back of your head. “Let me make it up to you...”</p><p>Lips on lips, you felt warmth surge up your spine. You loved the taste of him and tonight it was spiced with a hint of the scotch he had been drinking, making you want more. A hot passionate kiss was all it took for you to forget everything, even your name. Without breaking the kiss, Mauga sat up, keeping you on his lap as he held you tight. Just when you realized you needed air, he broke away and rested his head on your shoulder. You smiled as you ran your hand over his back, petting his long hair with the other.</p><p>“...How was that for romance?” Mauga asked, lifting his head to look at you. “I ain’t really good with all this romance stuff.”</p><p>You shook your head with a smile on your lips, “You did great, charmer.”</p><p>With his signature grin, Mauga lifted you up into his arms with ease and said, “Let’s go home to our love shack and I’ll show you more of my stuff.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. International Food Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Earth to (Y/N).”</p>
<p>You looked up at hearing Mauga’s voice and saw he was waving his hand in front of you, trying to get your attention. Looking around, there were a lot of people carrying plates of all kind of different food. You saw Pad Thai noodles, German sausages with sauerkraut, crepes, roast chicken, burritos, Shawarma rolls, curry dishes, and so many more. From the vendors, some smells were familiar while others were new to you. You and the others were at the International Food Festival in the port town near Mauga’s cottage, where you were all staying over the weekend. You and Mauga were sitting on a park bench and the others had wandered off, checking out the food trucks for something to eat. The plan was to meet at the Beer Garden after everyone had gotten their food.</p>
<p>“I was just thinking back to last summer’s festival,” turning to smile at Mauga. He leaned back now that he got your attention, stretching one arm across the backrest. “Last summer, huh? Is that when I got drunk as hell and we went home and had that kinky s-”</p>
<p>“Shhh!” you hissed quickly in embarrassment, clapping your palm over his mouth. Thankfully, no one was close enough to catch what he was about to say. The place was noisy with people talking as they walked by, the sounds of cooking from nearby trucks, and music from a live band off in the distance. Teasing you was Mauga’s favorite pastime. He loved watching your facial expressions and reactions. “...That night at the beach is special for me,” you said as you played with your necklace.</p>
<p>“I know. Glad I was able to gift you a special memory.” Mauga was secretly proud of that night. He wasn’t the romantic type and didn’t know any moves or how to set up a scene like that night. Being upfront and direct was more his style, but knowing that you loved what he did, it was all good. “So, what did you feel like eating? I’m thinking of going for some kebabs.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking of having something light, like wonton soup, and then a sweet dessert like churros...” you said that last part with a hum.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, churros are too good to pass up,” Mauga rubbed his stomach.</p>
<p>“Great, let’s get you your meat and my soup. Then churros for both of us.” You hopped up from the bench and put your hand out to Mauga. He took it as he stood, towering over you as he did over most others. The two of you held hands as you walked into the crowd.</p>
<p>The quiet lake town was booming with visitors this time of year. On a hot summer day, people wanted to get away from the city and enjoy the beach, and relax in the country. In the middle of the crowd, the heat felt higher than if they were down by the water. But you didn’t mind as you were enjoying your time with Mauga, checking out what each vendor was selling as you walked. You eventually came to a truck that sold kebabs.</p>
<p>Mauga breathed deeply through his nose, then let out a pleasant sigh. “What an amazing smell,” he hummed.</p>
<p>“Yep. The smell of calories and cholesterol,” you jested.</p>
<p>It was certainly a popular place as the line was fairly long, waiting for each kebab to be cooked fresh. “Damn, this might take a while... Hey, why don’t you go get us churros while I wait for the kebabs. Then then I’ll look for your soup. I’ll meet you at the churros truck.”</p>
<p>You recall passing the churros truck, but you hadn’t seen anyone selling soup. “Okay. Hopefully I don’t get lost,” you chuckled.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry if you do. You’ll be easy to find. Wearing all white, you stand out.”</p>
<p>“Well, I like a colour that doesn’t decorate,” you said as you walked away.</p>
<p>Mauga tilted his head in. “What does that mean?!”</p>
<p>“I like the simplicity of white...!” you answered waving as you melted into the crowd.</p>
<p>From afar you could smell cinnamon. It felt like you were following a trail of cinnamon that was leading you to the source. In no time, you were at the churros vendor, but the line was worse than at the Kebab. Thankfully, it was moving fast. You opened your wallet to take out the money you needed to pay, thinking, <em>“I wonder if I should get churros for everyone?”</em></p>
<p>“Next!” a women’s voice shouted. You snapped your head up seeing that it was your turn, and you quickly walked up to the window.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that. Uh, could I get-” pausing, you quickly did the math in your head. “Ten cinnamon churros, please?” You were thinking of one for the others and three extra for later, or if someone wanted more. You fumbled through your wallet for more money. After paying, you were directed to the side of the trailer to wait to be called when your order was ready.</p>
<p>The food truck was next to a large tree, making it a little cooler there while you waited. You could handle hot weather, but you disliked sweating, especially when damp clothes clung to your body. You faintly shivered at the thought. However, thinking of Mauga on the other hand, beads of sweat trailing down his chest over his abs...</p>
<p>“Here you are. Ten churros as ordered,” a man’s voice called out, snapping you out of your daydream. You took the bag of churros with a smile and waited for Mauga.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ten minutes later and Mauga still wasn’t here. <em>“I hope he didn’t get lost. I swear if he started drinking with everyone and forgot about me...” </em>Feeling that you had waited long enough, you started walking back towards the kebab truck, hoping you would meet up with Mauga coming to get you. Walking through the crowd wasn’t as easy to do alone because people didn’t move out of your way as they did when encountering Mauga’s intimidating presence.</p>
<p>When the Kebab truck came into view, your eyes darted around looking for a towering man with long raven hair. Stepping out of the crowd, you searched the area once more. Nothing. <em>“Where on earth did he go? Unless we somehow missed each other and he’s now at the churro vendor. I guess I’ll head back-”</em></p>
<p>“Looking for someone?” your ears perked up for a second. Turning your head, you saw two men coming up behind you. One had on a green shirt with a black logo of a skull, black shorts and sandals while the other wore a sleeveless thin grey hoodie, dark grey sweat pants that was cut off at the knees and sandals. The guy in the green shirt had a short Mohawk and both had facial piercings. Immediately, you sensed they were trouble, but you stood there calmly and gave them a friendly smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my boyfriend. Have you seen a guy with long raven hair? He’s pretty big, you can’t miss him,” you asked.</p>
<p>The man with the Mohawk scratched the side of his head before answering, “Nah, haven’t seen a dude like that.”</p>
<p>“Same here,” agreed the man in the grey hoodie.</p>
<p>“I see... Thank you.” With that, you were about to go on your way when a hand grabbed your shoulder, a bit roughly.</p>
<p>“Your boyfriend seems irresponsible leaving a pretty boy like you alone...” You turned your head halfway and saw that it was the man with the Mohawk who had his hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“He’s right, you know,” said the guy in the hoodie, “We can show you a <em>good time</em>, so why not hang out with<em> us?” </em>They both gave you creepy looking grins.</p>
<p>“...You know, it’s not nice, dissing my boyfriend when you don’t even know him. <em>My </em>man is very respectful to me, unlike you two,” spitting out the last words as you flung his hand off your shoulder.</p>
<p>Their faces suddenly turned unpleasant. “Heh, you got a mouth on you, don’t ya?” said the man with the Mohawk. He took a step forward and grabbed the collar of your shirt.</p>
<p>“Guess we can get right down to business then... I’ll show you what you can do with that mouth of yours. We would have been gentle with you. Not anymore,” the man in the grey hoodie said threateningly.</p>
<p>You looked over the heads of the two men and smiled. This seemed to irritate the man with the Mohawk who snarled, “The hell you smiling at?!”</p>
<p>“Hey guys, what’s up?” a deep voice growled behind the men as a thick heavy arm wrapped around their necks, pulling them together. A head appeared between the two men. His orange eyes were bright with quiet anger, his grin chilling them to the soul. The man with the Mohawk lost his grip on your shirt as his arm dropped lifelessly to his side. “Come on, you were just getting to the good part.”</p>
<p>“I, we...” the man with the Mohawk stumbled over his words. Mauga looked at them from the corner of his eyes as they narrowed and became sharper. The man in the grey hoodie looked at his friend who was doing the same, reading each other’s mind.</p>
<p>“WE’RE SORRYYY!” <br/>“WE’RE SORYYYY!” Both of them shouted as Mauga loosened his grip on them. Sensing freedom, they quickly ducked out of Mauga’s arms, tripping over their feet. They ran past the kebab truck as fast as they could as if Hell would be coming after them. The people in line turned their heads to see what was going on, and people in the crowd stopped as the men bolted by. Mauga and you stood there and watched until the men disappeared around the corner. Then you both looked at each other at the same time. Mauga smiled at you and then laughed out loud while you raised your eyebrows and smiled.</p>
<p>“...That was something,” you said with sigh, relaxing the tension in your shoulders, your legs beginning to shake a little from the adrenalin rush.</p>
<p>Mauga leaned in and whispered in your ear, “You’re so bad, (Y/N). Luring those poor guys like that...” You felt a big hand squeeze your butt, making you jump in surprise. You turned your face up and looked him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault some guys can’t leave me alone!” you said, blush staining your cheeks. You easily got embarrassed when Mauga boldly touched you like that in public.</p>
<p>“You are gorgeous is what it is. Too bad no one but me is getting a piece of it,” growled Mauga, flashing his signature grin. “But hey, sorry for being late. I found the place that had your wonton soup. Turns out it’s close to the beer garden, so I left our food with the others. I couldn’t find you at the churro truck, so it was lucky that I came back here right in the nick of time... And you with loads of churros!”</p>
<p>Holding up the bag you said, “Yeah, I got one for each of us, and three extra.”</p>
<p>Mauga took your hand as he led the way to the beer garden.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re finally here! I was beginning to worry about you two,” called out Amélie as you and Mauga approached.</p>
<p>Sitting around the table was your friends with the food they had bought. Sombra had a club sandwich with chips. Baptiste decided on tacos each with a different filling. Moira had spaghetti with garlic bread. And Amélie was eating lasagna and salad. Sombra and Baptiste were drinking beer, Amélie stuck to tea, and Moira had a fruit smoothie.</p>
<p>You and Mauga sat down beside each other. “About that-”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Some punks thought they were man enough to take away what belongs to <em>me</em>.” Mauga looked at you with pride. You simply planted your face in your palms.</p>
<p>“Young males from this generation need to be lectured about respect,” said Moira. She didn’t seem at all fazed about what happened to you. That didn’t mean she was not worried about you, she was.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re alright, (Y/N)? Did you give them a good punch to the face, Mauga?” Baptiste questioned with a quiet anger for his friend.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m not <em>that </em>of a brute... Unless they do something serious, then they would see <em>Hell</em>,” Mauga raised his fist in front of him. He was gripping it so hard that his veins on his arm popped and his muscles bulged.</p>
<p>You placed a gentle hand on his fearsome arm. “I’m okay. This happened to me in the past, but Mauga has always had my back,” you said petting Mauga’s arm until he relaxed once more.</p>
<p>“So, where’s my beer? I hope you didn’t forget about me,” Mauga asked in a stern voice.</p>
<p>“We would never forget our drinking amigo,” said Sombra as she leaned down under the table to grab a can. Coming up, she quickly tossed it to Mauga. With fast reflexes, he smoothly caught it just as Amélie gasped.</p>
<p>With a satisfying sound, Mauga opened his beer. “That’s more like it! Cheers!” Mauga said as he lifted his beer. Sombra and Baptiste raised their cans and they toasted each other as the Three Drinking Musketeers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Game Night – Before the Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“More beer!” Mauga slurred as he raised his voice in demand.</p><p>The day was slowly coming to an end. The sun was low on the horizon, hovering warmly above the ocean. The International Food Festival was slowly winding down as people started to leave. Many were waiting around for night to fall as there was more fun to be had when the bars and clubs opened. The six of you, though, decided to head home, dragging your tired bodies up the hill. Mauga had his arm around Baptiste’s shoulder for support, while you were on his other side with a hand on his back. Mauga had ignored your warning and went crazy drinking too much again. The three women walking behind chatted away about how much fun the day was and the delicious food and drinks.</p><p>“I do not remember the last time I ate so much,” said Moira.</p><p>Sombra poked Moira in the arm. “Good thing you did. You’re like a walking stick at times, and need some meat on you.”</p><p>“Don’t be rude, Sombra. Yes, it was quite the meal. Oh, I wish I could have shared it with <em>Gérard.” </em>Amélie sighed at her husband’s name. She tipped her head to point at Mauga. “It looks like Mauga went a bit overboard with the beer,” she chuckled.</p><p>“And I’m the one that has to carry his drunken ass all the way up the hill... Now I know the struggles you have in dealing with him, (Y/N),” huffed Baptiste. He had way more muscle than you, but still, the huge body mass named Mauga was tough to support while walking, especially uphill.</p><p>“It’s not that bad. Carrying him is definitely tiresome, though. I don’t even know how I do it at times.”</p><p>Mauga secretly smiled in his head. In truth, the times you had to support him, he made sure he didn’t put a lot of his weight on you. But because it was Baptiste this time, Mauga leaned most of his weight on him.</p><p>***</p><p>The warm sun was now gone to the other side of the world. Its sibling, the moon, came out, giving off a luminescent glow behind some passing clouds. The cottage stood like a beacon in the dark surroundings with a soft glow coming from the living room. Mauga was in bed and the rest of the group decided to end the night with board games, talking and drinking.</p><p>Everyone was seated around a table, playing <em>One Night Ultimate Werewolf. </em>Players were either a Werewolf or a Villager. Once the cards were distributed, three extra cards were placed in the middle. The game starts with a <em>Night Phase</em>, where everyone closes their eyes, and the announcer on the phone app speaks. Depending on their card, each player has to act out a role. Once the <em>Night Phase</em> is over, everyone opens their eyes and the game begins. The players have to share what they know in order to figure out who is the Werewolf. When the time is up, everyone votes on who they think is the Werewolf. The person with the most votes against them loses even if they are not the Werewolf. Throughout the game, no one knows who is lying or who is telling the truth.</p><p>At the end, you were able to convince everyone that you were not the Werewolf, even though you were and won. Everyone had voted against Sombra as the Werewolf. “I can’t believe I did it!”</p><p>“See? Told you (Y/N) was the Werewolf, yet all of you doubted me,” said Sombra in a disappointed tone.</p><p>“Well, you usually lie in these kind of games that it just became automatic to assume you were lying this time,” sassed Amélie, which earned her a smirk from Sombra. She enjoyed it when Amélie sassed back which was rarely.</p><p>“...Damn, it’s getting late,” said Baptiste.</p><p>Looking at the clock, you thought, why couldn’t time slow down when things were becoming fun? Standing up, you had a good stretch and started to clean up. Others offered to help, but you politely declined, wanting everyone to rest easy for the night. Alone in the quiet of the living room, you got to work.</p><p>***</p><p>Thirty minutes later, you put the last dish on a shelf and looked around. Everything was neat and tidy, just the way you liked it. Walking towards the master bedroom, you checked along the way to see if everyone had settled in. When you reached your bedroom door, you opened it as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb Mauga.</p><p>You expected the room to be dark, but moonlight shone through the balcony doors bathing the room in its glow. <em>“Huh? I swear I closed the drapes when I brought Mauga to bed,”</em> you thought to yourself. Turning to the bed, you saw that Mauga was no longer there fast asleep. When you looked out to the balcony, Mauga was standing there looking into the distance. He had changed into his sleepwear, wearing a light pair of shorts while shirtless. He hadn’t noticed you, so you slowly snuck up from behind and hugged him.</p><p>“---!”</p><p>“Did I scare you?” you asked as you nuzzled his back.</p><p>“...Nah, still a bit lightheaded that I thought I was losing my balance.”</p><p>Mauga turned around pulling you to his chest, his skin warming you against the night chill. His hand moved in a slow caress up and down your back. Mauga seemed calmer than usual. His heartbeat steady and strong as yours began to beat to the same rhythm.</p><p>“...Did you have fun today?” Mauga gently asked.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Another few moments of silence.</p><p>“When are you going to listen to me for once and not drink too much?”</p><p>“Probably never.” You could just feel Mauga’s sly grin. “If I did, I wouldn’t have your shoulder to lean on anymore.”</p><p>Mauga moved back and looked at you. Those words struck your heart somehow. Your heart beating a little faster as he wrapped you in his gaze. He was roguishly handsome, but with his whole being focused on you as he stood silhouetted in the moonlight, he was bewitching. Mauga felt the same about you. Putting his left arm underneath your knees, he lifted you up, so you were sitting on his arm, his right hand supporting your back. No words were exchanged as Mauga walked back into the room and lowered you gently to the bed. A big yawn and the scratch of hair was heard as Mauga walked to the other side of the bed. The bed dipped and shook with his weight when he sat down.</p><p>You had changed into a t-shirt and knee length sweats when you had come back from the festival, so you were ready for bed. Crawling into bed, Mauga splayed on his back and his breathing slowed. You turned and snuggled against his naked chest. A sound of a kiss, then a sigh of relief. An arm came around to hold you closer, cradled like a treasure, the wall of his hard chest protecting you from danger. Your smaller hand was on his chest, the pose showing how much you cared and loved one another.</p><p>“...Nighty night, babe.”</p><p>“You too, Mauga. Sweet dreams.”</p><p>***</p><p>Cicadas were calling out, the morning already heating up for the day. The sun was not yet at its highest and the temperature was searing. One step outside would surely make you sweat in just a few moments. As the front door opened, Sombra made a disgusted noise.</p><p>“Is it the end of the world? Why is it literally hell outside?” With a heavy bag in her hand, she walked towards the car she and the other two girls came in and started to load the bags. A bead of sweat was already glistening on her face. Mauga followed her with more bags.</p><p>“Right? Don’t recall the last time we had a day this hot,” Mauga replied back.</p><p>You were in the house making sure no one had forgotten anything as you checked the rooms. Thankfully, your friends were respectful and cleaned up after themselves. Once the guest bedrooms were cleared, you headed back to the kitchen area and saw Moira putting some food in a container to take with them.</p><p>Moira looked up, “Did we forget anything?”</p><p>“Nope, you guys are all set. Also, take as much as you want,” you answered with a smile. Moira seemed happy to take home some of the food you and Mauga made. In all honesty, you might have gone a bit overboard and cooked way too much. The time ticked at ten forty five. It was time to say goodbye to your guests until next time. That meant you got Mauga and the house all to yourself again.</p><p> “Are you ready to go, Moira? Everyone is waiting,” Amélie called from the front door.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll be right there!” You helped Moira pack the containers of food into a plastic bag and carried it out for her. With a small word of gratitude, Moira and you walked outside into the blazing heat. Sombra was already in the car, blasting the air-conditioning at its coldest at max power. Mauga was talking to Baptiste and Amélie.</p><p>“Thanks for the chill hangout. It felt good getting away from the clinic and relaxing,” said Baptiste.</p><p>“Oui, I agree. While I love my job, being in heels all day and modeling clothes day after day is tiresome. Not to mention travelling all over the world for the shows and wearing my public face... Here, I get to be myself.” A smile from Amélie in appreciation. You carefully placed the plastic bag with the food on the floor of the backseat then came over to the group talking.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t mention it. Always know we’re happy to have you buddies over,” said Mauga, a grin of confidence on his face. When you walked up to them, Mauga wrapped a hand around your waist. “Ain’t that right, (Y/N)?”</p><p>“Of course. It’s been...what? Seven, eight months since we last saw each other? Crazy how time flies, but let’s get together again soon. Or maybe we could travel somewhere together?” Joy filled your voice thinking of the next gathering.</p><p>“Maybe a resort where there is snow? Let’s change things up for once. Maybe Hokkaido in Japan? I heard their hot springs are excellent.” Moira spoke as she opened the car door, ready to join Sombra in the cold sanctuary.</p><p>“That sounds grand. Anywho, thanks for coming everyone! Safe travels home.”</p><p>You gave them a hug, getting in a good one to show how much you will miss them. Mauga gently hugged Amélie and Moira, and fist bumped with Baptiste then went to the driver’s side to say bye to Sombra. Baptiste headed over to his car as he had arrived separately. Sombra slowly turned the car around and headed out first with Baptiste following. You waved a heartfelt farewell until you could no longer see them. Standing there in the heat, you just stared at the empty road.</p><p>“Miss them already?” Mauga asked.</p><p>“No. Just daydreaming when we can hang out again... The idea of visiting Japan does sound really cool.” You briefly closed your eyes in thought then opened them. “Let’s go back in before we melt out here. I’ll make us a snack.” Without waiting for Mauga, you walked back into the house.</p><p>The house was now quiet with just you and Mauga, and you found it soothing.  The clunking of a pan, the opening and closing of drawers were the only sounds as you gathered what you needed to make french toast. Just when you were ready to get cooking, a heavy body pressed up behind you.</p><p>“Mauga?” Instead of an answer, you felt his hips grind against your butt as he rubbed his stiffness against you. “...Uh, what brought this on?”</p><p>“Well, somebody tried to seduce me the other night and then left me hanging ...”</p><p>“What? A light kiss and my body pressed up close really got you going?” you chuckled. “I felt...affectionate at that moment. You were so soft and sweet. I was surprised you didn’t make a move then like you usually do.”</p><p>Mauga kissed the back of your neck making you tremble lightly. “I told you. I know when the time’s right and that time is right now. No one’s around -” a nibble on your earlobe made you suck in air softly. “Going to give you my <em>sweet</em> lovin’ heat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heat on Beat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“W-Wait! Mauga...!” you moaned. He had carried you to bed as soon as the guests had left. You were half naked while Mauga was still dressed. He had stripped your shirt off after roughly tossing you on the bed. No time to mess around, he meant business. He was playing and pinching your nipples as he licked and sucked your neck. Then he slowly trailed his tongue down your body as he painted you with his desire. No matter how many times you were with Mauga, your body was highly sensitive to his touch.</p>
<p>“Mmm... You like that, don’t you?” Mauga rumbled as he lightly sucked on a nipple, pinching and twisting the other, eliciting a moan. “Thought so... You’re so hot, you know that? A little devil, even luring those guys yesterday.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t lure- Ah!” your words turned into whimpers with another shock of pleasure as Mauga lightly bit your nipple.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie, you dirty little cheat,” Mauga lifted himself up and looked down at you, his eyes flashing signs of domination, “You’re <em>mine</em>, got that? MINE.”</p>
<p>You shivered. This was a style of <em>loving</em> he got into; rough, dirty talk, using whatever he could to slowly break you down to his will. Mauga was extremely dominant and possessive. Putting his big hand on the waistband of your pants, he hauled them off in one quick pull and tossed them over his shoulder. You lay there with only your underwear between you. You reactively closed your legs and looked away in embarrassment. Red flushed your face to match your nipples after Mauga played with them. You sucked in air when you felt your genitals grabbed. Turning your head to look down you saw Mauga’s hand gripping your half erect cock.</p>
<p>“Turned on by a little bullying? Like feeling helpless?” he murmured as he stroked your cock up and down, making you hiss and close your eyes, “This is your punishment for last night. Leading me on then turning cold... Pay back.”</p>
<p>“...You ass.” The words jumping out before you could suck them back. Mauga gripped your cock harder, making you throw your head back in a moan.</p>
<p>“Someone’s got a bit of spunk to speak like that to me. Looks like it’s <em>your ass</em> needing to be put in its place,” growled Mauga, an evil grin on his face. The final barrier was gone as Mauga ripped your underwear off, gasping as he flipped you on your stomach. He took a moment to enjoy the view down your smooth back to your tight mounds. You had a fine sleek body; soft, smooth skin, thighs powerful from swimming in the lake all summer, and hips that shaped you well. A cute butt that was high and tight. Mauga unconsciously licked his lips in sexual hunger.</p>
<p>Slap! A loud noise echoed in the room. Then another, and another, and another... Mauga slapped your butt and smacked each cheek before rubbing in the heat. You pressed your face in a pillow as you emitted noises. Each light sting came and went in quick succession, leaving behind pleasure that built and spread across your body. As Mauga continued to sexually dominate you, the sensation shot to his cock that was already hard, pressing outward in his pants. The slaps changed into a sensual massaging of your cheeks. The soft flesh shaped by his hand. “I heard somewhere that if tits are massaged, they can get bigger. Wonder if it’s the same with an ass?”</p>
<p>You shook your head. It was hard to think while being used as a toy by this big man. Having had enough, Mauga stopped to take off his clothes. With a moment of peace, you took a peek behind to watch him. The way he took off his shirt, revealing the hard chest beneath. Pushing his pants and underwear down, his hardened cock sprung free; his way bigger than yours. A translucent bead already forming at the tip.</p>
<p>Mauga let out a deep sigh, freed from the shackles of clothing. The wolfish grin of his came back as he looked down at you. His hands took hold of your plump pink cheeks and spread them, exposing your pink hole. “Well hello... Don’t mind if I do.” Without invitation, he buried his face between your cheeks and started licking your hole in delight.</p>
<p>Your back arched up as you pushed back into him in pleasure. “Mauga...!” you moaned, “It’s too much. I can’t- no more teasing...!” you groaned desperately, showing signs of giving in. Being at the limit of letting Mauga have his way with you, you lifted your body up at bit in order to touch yourself. The raven haired man let go of your cheeks keeping his face between them as he grabbed your wrists, bringing them tight behind your back.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah, ah... We do things my way and only when I’m ready. I’m busy feasting,” said Mauga, crudely, as he continued to lick and suck. You whimpered in denial, trying to break your hands free. Mauga kept your hands locked as he used his face to continue the relentless assault. Finally, he stuck his tongue inside, rooting as deeply as he could, the tongue thick and strong. In that moment, your struggles died with a quiver and a moan. Wet noises filled the room as Mauga’s saliva and fluids leaked from your body as a defense mechanism.</p>
<p>Giving in and enjoying the moment was easier than seeking a quick release. Mauga noticed that the tension in your wrists had dropped. “...Good boy. Here’s your reward,” Mauga spoke in a rumbling tone. He lifted you up as he laid down on the bed, placing you on top, facing his feet. With the sudden position change, a huge raging cock pushed against your face. It dripped and twitched for attention. Not wasting a second, you wrapped your lips around the side of the cock, licking it with your tongue as you moved your mouth up and down. A groan from Mauga was a sign that you were doing something good. Mauga continued licking your hole, then added a thick finger, then another, and unbelievably a third to loosen you up for him. He was quite big, after all. At this point, your muscle memory recalled his shape and size that it tried to adjust itself.</p>
<p>You both were aroused to the core, yet Mauga wanted to push you a bit further to the edge before getting into the real action. “C’mon, baby. I know you enjoy playing with my dick, but it’s not going to suck itself,” sighed Mauga, his voice thick with huskiness. He made his cock twitch as a bead of fluid trailed down the back of his length. You followed the bead down to his testicles, licking, and nibbling as you went until you sucked a ball into the warmth of your mouth, one at a time. This was your way of paying Mauga back for the teasing. But when he started to plead, you knew you couldn’t deny him for long. You licked up the length of his cock until you could wrap your mouth around the tip. “Oh yeah...that’s the stuff.”</p>
<p>Swirling a tongue around the head of his cock produced a pleasurable growl from Mauga. The sounds he made while you sucked and licked the juices made you work harder to please him more. Mauga laid back and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes to the bliss he felt. Inch by inch, you took his cock deeper and deeper into your mouth. Halfway was all you could handle, which was saying a lot. When you first tried giving head, you could only get three, maybe four inches down because your mouth was not used to his girth and tired easily. Slowly, you have been building up to taking more of him in.</p>
<p>You heard a whistling sound of approval behind you. “Damn, babe, I felt that one. Got that little mouth of yours to take half of me in...” Mauga lifted himself up on an elbow to get a good look at you working his cock, “Let me help get in a little more.”</p>
<p>With his cock already as deep in your mouth as it could go, you made a muffled questioning noise. Mauga widened his legs and sat up as he wrapped his arms around your back, keeping you locked in place. He slowly thrust his hips forward pushing his cock further down your throat and choking you in surprise. He then bent forward and began hungrily eating your hole. Muffled moans came up from between Mauga’s legs, riling him up and he picked up the pace of his thrusting hips. You gurgled at his ruthless assault, helpless to do anything. You loved feeling so powerless and being treated as his plaything. It was so arousing. Without lifting his head from between your cheeks, Mauga groaned. “Shit, I think I’m going to come, baby. It feels too fucking good.”</p>
<p>Ignoring your muffled exclamations, Mauga pushed his shaft as deep as he could, but carefully so he did not hurt you. His body started shuddering with his release. Eyes wide, you felt and tasted the ropes and ropes of hot semen shoot down your throat. Knowing from experience that it was going to be a lot, you started swallowing in earnest.</p>
<p>“Ohh... Yeah, swallow every last drop...” It was hard to breathe while swallowing as Mauga had a strong sex drive, being able to go for a long time and producing a lot of semen. You sucked his cock to get every last drop, then used your tongue to clean him up. Mauga lifted you up, turning you to face him and laid you on his chest. Gulping air into your lungs, you coughed a little to ease the soreness in your throat.</p>
<p>Mauga rubbed your back and gently embraced you. “You okay, babe?”</p>
<p>“...Somewhat,” you replied back. Resting your head on his chest, your breathing calmed. You basked in the heat of his body as big gentle hands massaged you.</p>
<p>“That was pretty hot. You taking it like a champ, turning you inside out to my kind of sex...” A whisper in the ear made you shiver and a sigh, kissing his chest in reply. Feeling something hard brush against your thigh, you looked at him as he purred, “Looks like junior wants more.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It’s been three hours since the others had left, leaving the cottage to you and Mauga. The summer heat was at its peak and the air-conditioning was fighting back as it tried to distribute cold air throughout the house.</p>
<p>You were on all fours in the middle of the double king bed. With Mauga’s height and massive body, a king was too small for him. Mauga was behind you, thrusting his hard cock in and out, your bodies glistening with sweat. You moaned out loud knowing that it excited Mauga to hear how he affected you. You loved submitting yourself to Mauga’s will and embracing the pleasure he gave you.</p>
<p>“Like that, don’t you? Your asshole just squeezed me another notch.”</p>
<p>“Yes, right there- Oh, fuck!” you swore, pushing your hips back to meet his thrusts. It was pure nirvana as you felt your sweet spot being stimulated over and over. It felt so good that you could not stop. The bedframe made faint squeaking noises and the bedsheets were a mess. Mauga leaned over your back, his hard chest and stomach flush against you. The contact of skin on skin and the hot, passionate connection was your drug of choice. Being close to the man you loved was everything you could wish for and all you needed.</p>
<p>Mauga licked your neck, then lightly bit your shoulder, forcing out a whimper. Your legs became jelly that you could no longer hold yourself up. Mauga quickly wrapped an arm around your chest without stopping his thrusts. “We’re not done until I say so,” he growled in your ear. Right now, Mauga was like an animal in heat. Craving his mate over and over until they were both spent. While the submissive mate had no say in what was being done to him, but he too craved it.</p>
<p>Your mind blanked out as instinct took over. You turned your head so you could look at the man behind you, his muscular body shining as he worked up a sweat. Tresses of long raven black hair framed his face and his orange eyes burned with passion as his hips moved in and out. From time to time, he would twist and grind his hips to enhance your pleasure. Mauga looked at you with lust filled eyes, his mouth slightly open as he panted watching your cheeks bounce at each thrust. He wanted to give his everything to you, to show you his love at its most primal level.</p>
<p>Leaning in, Mauga took your lips with his. His kiss needy as his tongue invaded your mouth, wanting to dominate every part of you. Your heart fluttered at the desire he showed without the need for words. You moaned as you returned his kiss with love. Something in Mauga’s mind snapped. He quickly pulled out, flipping you on your back. “...You drive me fucking crazy, (Y/N). You know that?” he growled, eyes fixed on you like a hunter. Grabbing both of your legs, he pushed them up to your chest as he loomed above you. He rubbed the tip of his cock around your hole, causing you shivered in anticipation. “I’m going to fuck you till you lose consciousness.”</p>
<p>Mauga slammed straight into you, burying his length as deep as he could, making you shout out loud in pure bliss. He pulled back then pushed forward into you over and over as he increased the pace. You did not hold back. What he made you feel as you released loud sweet noises to your heart’s content. This was your favourite alternate missionary position with your legs bent up high and your lower body spread open, giving Mauga easy access. This permitted Mauga to ruthlessly pound into you using his weight. It may feel like your guts were being pushed inside, but the pleasure was supreme.</p>
<p>“Mauga...” you whispered as you reached your arms out for him. Knowing what you needed, he leaned in. You wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him close to you. Lips against lips, warm and comforting. His hips slowed, but did not stop. His movements became more sensual, less animalistic. Every third or so push, he would add a bit of a twist and grind, stretching your insides, hitting your sweet spot. Moans and groans were swallowed by the hot, messy kisses. Letting go of your legs, Mauga wrapped his arms around your back. You wrapped your legs around him, lifting your hips up to meet his thrusts. Mauga pulled back from your lips for a second.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby... I’m close. How ‘bout you?” panted Mauga, his voice husky. You nodded and buried your face into his shoulder. With a grin, Mauga suddenly went in hard and fast, long and deep. Your eyes hazed over in pleasure, mindlessly looking at nothing. From your mouth came non-stop sounds that Mauga loved. He panted with grunts in your ear, spreading shivers of delight throughout your body. You could feel that you were right on the edge of your release.</p>
<p>“Mauga... Mauga!” you repeated his name. No other words were needed. With one last powerful push, Mauga bit your shoulder as he exploded into you. Spurt after spurt, you could feel him warm your insides. This triggered your own release, covering you and Mauga’s stomachs with your pleasure. After you were done, you could still feel Mauga’s releases. Mauga was a man with a high sex drive, and a lot to give.</p>
<p>His tongue lapped the bite on your shoulder like an animal, treating an injury on his mate. This caring of you, made you sigh in contentment. He did not say anything, just licked a few more times before pulling out, and rolling to the side. Tiredness clouded over your mind as you closed your eyes-</p>
<p>Until you felt something hard touch your thigh. You looked over at Mauga and his eyes were filled with lust. “What?” said Mauga, “You thought we were done with a face fuck and mating press? Oh baby. We still got lots more to go...” he grinned wolfishly. You were about to whine when your lips were sealed in a hungry kiss.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Phew, that sure drained me... Babe?” Mauga lifted himself off of you after his last orgasm, he had lost count how many that made. You were out for the count, your body continued to twitch slightly with the overstimulation. Your mouth was open, drool leaking out a little from the side. Your hole spasmed, trying to grip what was no longer there as white liquid leaked out. “Ah...whoops? Guess I went overboard.”</p>
<p>It was now sunset. The sex went on with very short breaks in between. Mauga’s libido was at its peak, and he wanted to <em>share </em>it with you, loving you his way, but it had been too much for you. With immense pleasure after pleasure, you could not take it anymore, losing consciousness at times. Probably your brain shutting down as a protective measure to the stimulation that kept coming. Mauga knew your triggers, your pleasure spots; every little thing about you. Such that he gave you an experience like no other.</p>
<p>Mauga went into the bathroom to run a soothing bath. He brought out a hot towel and started cleaning your body of sweat and body fluids. He looked around the room and noticed it needed cleaning too after all the sex that went on in every part of the room. He carried you to the bath and climbed in with you. The soothing minerals in the water would sooth your aching muscles. Mauga washed your hair and used a soft sea sponge over your body. You slept through the whole thing. Wrapping you in a fluffy towel, Mauga carried you to the sofa in the room while he changed the linen on the bed. He then gently put you in the clean bed and tucked you snuggly into the comforting blanket. Combing his fingers through your drying hair, he gently kissed your forehead. Climbing back into bed with you, Mauga brought you close, kissing your forehead a couple of times as he rubbed your back.</p>
<p>“Love you, babe. Sweet dreams,” he whispered lovingly into your ear.</p>
<p>The last rays of the sun brought a soft glow into the room as you and Mauga slept on. Mauga had a smile of pride on his face, and you looked happy. Were you dreaming? Was it about your future or possibly visiting Japan with friends? One thing for sure, the last two days of summer was a time the two of you will remember. You moved a little in Mauga’s arms, still dreaming, and mumbled these words-</p>
<p>“...I love you.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>You groaned, your body aching as you slowly opened your eyes. It was dark in the room. The only sound was the ticking of the clock on the dresser showing it was five forty five in the morning. Your mind was still a bit hazy, not quite ready to remember what happened, just that your body ached. Turning your head towards the other pillow, the space beside you was empty. Then it came back to you. How you had passed out at a certain point during Mauga’s rough sex. It did not happen often, but when it did, it meant Mauga was a beast in heat. Very slowly, you moved your body to get out of bed, feeling the muscles stretching. Sitting at the edge of the bed, you noticed a glass of water and pain medication. After taking a pill, you stood up and walked on shaky legs towards the window.</p>
<p>Peeking through the curtain, you saw it was still dark, dawn still a bit away. You made your way out of the bedroom to the living room using the walls for support. The house was dead quiet, not even sounds from the workout room. Mauga most likely was out for an early morning run. You went to the kitchen and started to make French toast, the snack you were planning to make yesterday just before Mauga carried you away to the bedroom.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After you had eaten, you left food warming in the oven for Mauga, and a note on the table letting him know you had gone to the beach. Your legs still felt rubbery so you took care as you took the stairs down to the beach. The railings were strong and sturdy and supported you well. Bare feet touched the sand, which was cool against the soles of your feet. Gentle breeze blew in from the ocean, calling you towards it. You walked to the edge where sand met the water, quietly shushing back and forth. Sitting down with your arms hugging your legs, you watched as the sun ever so shyly peek over the horizon, greeting its first viewer of the day. The first colour of the sky was a faint blue with pure white light. The clouds became more translucent to the growing rays. The water at your feet pulled itself more and more away as the tide receded.</p>
<p>Distracted by the changing colours of the day, you did not hear the approaching sound of steps in the sand, until it was too late. Large arms wrapped around your stomach and lifted you up into the air. Before you could make a sound, you were in his lap as he sat down on the sand. Seeing the familiar arms around you, you gave a sigh and leaned back against his chest, then looked back at the horizon.</p>
<p>“How you doing? You were knocked out cold with all that good dicking,” Mauga grinned as he rested his chin on your head.</p>
<p>“Really? Do you have to say it like that in this nice moment?” you said, sighing.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not lying. That aside, thanks for breakfast. You sure know how to make a man like me happy.”</p>
<p>You smiled, hugging his arms to you. There was a nice smell coming from Mauga. He must have taken a shower as well as eaten before coming down here. You did not even know how much time had passed. It felt slow but fast, an odd feeling. Turning your head, you looked up at Mauga. He looked down at you with that soft expression he had that night when he took you down on the sand, your body on top of his. You twisted around and brought your hands to the sides of his face as you tugged him down for a kiss. The two of you slowly made out, savouring the taste of each other. Surprisingly, Mauga did not take it any further, just kissed, his arms wrapped around you... But you did feel something beneath your butt slowly hardening. Letting go of his lips, you moved your body to the side to look down at him.</p>
<p>“How are you still <em>energetic </em>down there,” you blushed.</p>
<p>“All that love power you give me, baby,” Mauga said, a wide grin on his face. With ease and grace, he stood up with you in his arms, like a bride being carried over the threshold. He turned towards the cottage. “...Ready for round two?”</p>
<p>“I-” you tried to answer, but Mauga captured your lips, muffling you. Without really having a say, Mauga took you up the stairs and into the cottage.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow and tender...”</p>
<p>Summer was not over yet as the sun shined down on the surface of the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who’ve read this far, thank you so much. If you're interesting in more of my stories, come check my profile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>